Xander and the League
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a one-shot companion piece to "Broken But Not Destroyed" that covers the one time Xander met Ra's al Ghul.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Forrestib who gave me the idea to write this one-shot that explains how and when Xander met Ra's al Ghul. This is a companion piece to "Broken But Not Destroyed." However, you don't have to read the longer story to follow this. It explains how Xander met Ra's. It takes place about ten years before the events in "Broken But Not Destroyed". It would be close to four years since season 7 of BTVS.**

Xander and the League

Xander was getting frustrated as he stomped through the rough terrain in the Hindu Kush Mountains. After spending a year in Africa collecting slayers and battling demon tribes, he should've been used to the challenges of nature. However, Asia and Africa were very different. He and a group of his girls were tracking down a pair of very deadly Katako demon hybrids. The kind that couldn't be killed just any regular way. Not only was their hide nearly impenetrable, but only a magic blade could do the work. Willow had gifted him with an ancient ax that had been blessed by a coven of popular witches. It should do the trick. All the slayers carried some type of blade similarly blessed.

After days of being surrounded by women, Xander had sent them in the opposite direction—the direction the demons most likely would be at. He desired some alone time. It'd been too long since he'd been away from any of his girls. He called them his because Buffy and Kennedy spent most of their time training slayers, while he and Faith took them into the field. They went with a group of twenty or so each time a trouble spot was located. Faith was currently with a group in South America while Buffy was at the hellmouth in Ohio.

The past few years had been exciting and filled with challenges. Giles had reorganized the remnant of the Watcher's Council. There were too many slayers and not enough Watchers, so each Watcher usually had a group of five to ten they were overseeing. The more experienced the Watcher had in real battles, the bigger the group. Currently, Xander was the most experienced since he had grown up on the hellmouth in the infamous Sunnydale. If Anya could see him now, she'd be both proud and horrified. All these women, and he was way too celibate.

Xander sighed. It was the story of his life. The role of protector, brother, and friend was forever a barrier for romance.

Frowning, he spotted a well beaten trail. "What is a walking trail doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" he wondered aloud. Their sources had indicated that the area was not inhabited by people, which is why the demons liked to hide out in the area after feeding on a small village several miles away. He decided to explore and began walking down it.

He hadn't gone very far when he heard a girl's voice cry out. At first, he assumed one of his slayers had went off the beaten path and was in trouble. Moving swiftly, he pushed through some trees. What he saw was one of the Katako demons killing some men dressed like ninjas. A young girl seemed to be the sole survivor and was trying to fight it off alone. Although she obviously knew how to fight with a blade, Xander knew she wouldn't have much luck against the hybrid. Its humanoid features masked a very tough layer of skin. Only a beheading could actually kill it. A normal blade would be unable to do the job, however.

"Get away from it!" he called out. He jumped in front of her, knocking the demon back with a hard blow from his ax. Intelligence was found in its eyes. Xander tried to reason with it. "You know you can't go around killing humans like this."

"Who can stop us? You?" it mocked.

Xander shrugged and stepped forward, swinging his blade. When it was able to penetrate the demon's skin, the demon's eyes flared in alarm. "Yep, I think I can manage," Xander said with a grin. He moved forward while the demon was hurt and kicked its knees, knocking it down. Then he didn't hesitate and swung hard, cutting off its head.

"You killed it!" the girl cried out in amazement.

Xander raised up and turned to her. She was a bit older than her slight frame had suggested. He figured she was fifteen or sixteen. "That's what I do," he said easily. He held out his hand. "I'm Xander."

The girl took a breath, seeming to collect herself. She took his hand. "I am Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the demon," she said.

Xander's eyebrow rose at the introduction. "Demon? Your father is a demon?" he asked.

A voice behind him had him turning. "I am the head of a figurative demon," Ra's said. He looked down at the beheaded body and took in the scene.

"That's the head of a real demon, father!" Nyssa exclaimed, pointing.

"I can see that," Ra's said. He'd heard rumors. However, few ventured into the isolated mountain where his city was hidden.

"The demon has a mate, so it's not over," Xander said grimly. A cry of anguish had them turning. The Katako's mate roared with rage.

Ra's pulled out his sword, preparing for battle. Xander raised his hand in warning. "You won't get far with that," he said.

"I have never been defeated," Ra's said arrogantly.

Xander grinned. It seemed Buffy and Faith hadn't cornered the market on arrogance after all. He shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said.

Ra's met the demon's blow with his sword. However, it didn't seem to hurt the creature. He thrust and parried, wanting to punish it for the loss of his men. These creatures dared attack his precious child. It must die. He plunged his sword, trying to stab at the thing's heart. His blade broke. A hard blow to his head had him flying several feet away.

Ra's watched as the one-eyed America stood his ground in front of Nyssa, facing the monster.

"I tried to warn your mate. He didn't listen. Now he's dead. We can't allow you to kill innocent people," Xander said casually. Ra's was impressed by the man's composure. The man couldn't be very far into his twenties, yet he faced such a threat easily. It was clear this was not the first time he'd faced such a challenge. Ra's got to his feet. He would learn the man's secret and keep his League without equal.

"Humans are never innocent!" it spit out before charging Xander.

Ra's watched as the man dodged and pivoted, kicking the demon hard in the stomach. He wasn't easily impressed, but this man impressed him. His poise and courage was not typical of the Americans he had encountered. The demon managed to get a hard blow to the one-eyed man's face. However, the guy just laughed and went after the demon with a vengeance. Soon, he had managed to knock the demon down. Then he swung his axe, cutting off the monster's head.

Xander looked at the teenager. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine," she replied stiffly. It was unusual for her to need any help, especially in front of her larger than life father.

Several of Ra's men began appearing, the commotion brought them out. "Are you injured?" one of his men asked. It was unlikely, but they had never had a demon attack them.

"I am not. Thanks to this man," Ra's said, pointing.

Xander looked sheepish. "It was nothing," he said.

"Why are you here?" Ra's asked as his men began gathering up their fallen comrades.

"We were tracking that," he said pointing.

"His name is Xander, Father," Nyssa said. "He saved my life."

Ra's didn't want to admit that the young man might've saved him. However, he did know his daughter's life was owed to the man. Ra's stepped forward and extended his hand. "I am Ra's al Ghul, and I am in your debt."

His men looked sharply at the new comer. Never had they heard their leader utter those words.

Xander grinned. "I'm sure you would've managed to evade the creature," he said.

Ra's noticed he never used the word defeat. "Why did your ax work while my blade failed?" he inquired.

"This particular demon is a hybrid. Its skin can only be penetrated by a sacred blade. One that's been empowered by magic or some higher power blessing," Xander explained.

Ra's nodded. "That is good to know. We will make sure we have such weapons," he said.

"They are rare, but there are other creatures that sometimes require the same type of weapon," Xander explained.

"How is it that you know such things?" Ra's asked.

"I grew up on a hellmouth in California," Xander said casually.

Ra's frowned. He'd heard rumors, but he'd dismissed it as too preposterous. It seemed there was much he still had to learn about the world. "Come," he said, gesturing to Xander to follow his men. "I would honor you with a feast."

"I'm sorry, I can't stay," Xander said regretfully.

"You would refuse my hospitality?" Ra's asked in disapproval.

"If I didn't have responsibilities, I'd gladly party it up with you," Xander said, smiling.

"My League could use one of your skills and courage," Ra's said thoughtfully. He gazed down at his daughter. "Are you married?"

Xander laughed. "Nah. Almost once, but I lost my courage. I was too young at the time," he said.

"So you are currently unattached?" Ra's asked.

"My love died on the hellmouth," Xander said grimly.

"My daughter could use a strong man like yourself as husband," Ra's suggested, shocking his daughter and Xander.

"Father!" Nyssa gasped in dismay. She wanted to die of embarrassment.

"It is my right to arrange a suitable match for you, daughter," Ra's said to her.

Xander knew this was a tenuous situation. He had heard of this man and his band of highly trained assassins. It wouldn't be smart to offend him. However, he also wasn't able to accept his offer.

"I prefer to choose my own mates," Xander said. "Also, my fate is already tied too tightly with the Golden Slayer. Maybe you have heard of her?" Buffy had begun to be referred as that across Asia. Faith was always the Dark Slayer.

"I have," Ra's said. He gave a signal to one of his lieutenants. Six or seven of his men made their way to his side.

"I work with her," Xander said.

"If you train with us, we will hone your skills in ways you cannot imagine," Ra's said.

"Respectfully, I must decline," Xander said with a slight nod of his head. He'd noticed the reappearance of armed ninja looking men. He was starting to get nervous. Then he saw a moment in the tree behind Ra's and relaxed. "Although working with mostly men would be a nice change, I must decline your gracious offer."

"No one can be allowed to refuse the League," Ra's said grimly. "I'm afraid I must insist. I cannot force you to marry Nyssa. However, if you spent time here, you may grow to love her. She is highly skilled."

"Why do these things happen to me?" Xander asked, looking up. He sighed, shaking his head. "As I stated, I have responsibilities elsewhere. I don't want to hurt any of your men, so please, back off."

Ra's couldn't help smiling at the man's bravado. "Brave words. But an invitation to join the League is not to be dismissed so easily," Ra's said.

Xander gave a nod. Twenty women all around his daughter's age or slightly older appeared. "I cannot stay. My girls need me," he said.

Ra's was a bit surprised at the women he had under his command. Americans usually didn't travel in such a manner. "You think your children would be a detour against my trained soldiers?" he asked with a laugh.

Suddenly, Xander's air of geniality disappeared, and he moved closer, his resolve unwavering. "These women are not children. They are highly skilled, supernaturally enhanced slayers," he explained. "They may look harmless, but I assure you, they are deadly. And they are used to battling creatures like that." He pointed down at the hybrids.

Ra's considered the man. There was steel in his eyes. He had saved his daughter and possibly him from a demon. He commanded an army of slayers. Surrender without a battle, however, was not a part of the League's code. "How about we fight for the right to keep you?" Ra's asked with a pleased smile. If his soldiers could take the girls, the man would have no choice. If his soldiers lost, they would learn much. Either way, he would come out with an advantage.

"My best friend is the Red Witch. No one can keep me against my will," Xander said. Then he grinned. "Or rather hers." Willow had only grown more powerful as she mastered the true essence of magic. She would come undone if a man such as Ra's al Ghul tried to enslave him or imprison him.

"The League will not surrender without a fight," Ra's said. He had no fear of witchcraft.

Xander shrugged. "Fine. If one of my girls gets killed, you will die," Xander said, saying it as if he was announcing the rising of the sun.

His confidence in his ability to kill Ra's both angered and impressed him. It'd been ages since anyone had tried to oppose his will so openly. He grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her to his side. "You will not engage," he told her. "There will be no killing." His soldiers understood and the fight began.

Xander knew he didn't need to say anything to his slayers. They knew not to kill humans. However, they always relished a good fight. The assassins were highly trained. Normally, the girls would hold back when fighting a regular human. These men, however, forced them to go all out.

Ra's watched in amazement as the young girls disarmed his men in a relatively short time. Then he was even more dumfounded as one by one they were knocked out. Never had his soldiers been beaten so soundly. His grudging admiration for the man and his slayers grew.

"Buffy, our head slayer—the Golden one—can easily beat all of these girls," Xander said. "As could Faith. So I'd think carefully before you try challenging any of them yourself. We don't fight humans unless they get in our way. Our interests should never be in conflict—that is as long as you don't try nabbing any of us."

Ra's nodded. "You have taught us much," he conceded. "Your normal enemy is a demon?"

"The slayers were created to fight vampires. We kill all soulless vampires, but when it comes to demons, only the evil kind," Xander said.

"So some demons aren't evil?" Ra's asked, his mind calculating. He must get his hand on a demon or a vampire. His League must be able to defeat all foes.

"Some are. Some aren't. They're like people. Some good, some bad," Xander said.

Ra's nodded thoughtfully. "Then we shall part friends," he said, extending his hand once again to the young man.

Xander shook his hand. "That's always my preference," he said, grinning. "I can never have too many friends. I've made a lot of enemies."

"Somehow that does not surprise me," Ra's said with a wry grin. His men began to stir.

"Ladies, let's go. We got what we came here for," Xander said.

"I can't believe you killed both of them without us, Xan! That's totally not cool!" one of the girls complained.

Ra's listened as another complained about how long it'd been since they'd gotten to kill anything. He gave his daughter a grateful look. "I will never complain about you again, daughter," he told her.

Nyssa wasn't sure what to think about the group of female warriors who had so easily defeated her father's soldiers. However, she was wise for her age. "We must learn all about them. They cannot be allowed to defeat us so easily again," she said, offended by the humiliation.

"You have learned a valuable lesson, Nyssa," Ra's said, stroking her hair. "One can never grow complacent. There are always new challenges to overcome and enemies to battle."

"They beat us so effortlessly, Father!" she complained.

"Next time, they will not see us defeated so easily," Ra's said. "However, we don't need an enemy such as them. We have enough. Nevertheless, we must prepare to fight these creatures." He looked down at the slain demons.

"And the slayers?" his daughter questioned.

"We will seek no fight," Ra's replied. "However, we will be ready the next time we meet."

The League would never be taken off guard again by any threat. Ra's al Ghul was the head of a very powerful body. The body would continue to grow both in strength and in number. Yet…

"He would've been an incredible asset," Ra's remarked, a rare note of regret in his voice. He smiled at her. "A fitting mate for you."

"I don't need a man!" she said hotly.

Ra's laughed. "I won't live forever, my daughter. You will need a strong partner by your side. The demon head is always a target," Ra's remarked. However, his mind was no longer on his daughter. He was already making plans. One of his contacts was bound to know how to capture a vampire or demon. The training could never stop.

******_The End*****_

_I don't know much at all about Ra's or the League outside of the show. However, I would think that if Ra's did encounter the supernatural, he'd do everything in his power to make sure he and his soldiers could defeat the new threat. _

_So if you are reading, "Broken Not Destroyed", you can now know that Nyssa has been trained to handle any supernatural threat. Sara's ignorance will be addressed in the story. Thanks for reading. I hope this didn't disappoint. _

_Thanks to_ _Forcystus5 for helping pick a demon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place about five years after the first encounter. Once again, please don't hate on me if I am not true to the Ra's al Ghul in the comics. If you find this so improbable, don't read crossover stories! ;)**

They Meet Again

_******Taiwan******_

Xander wanted to scream in frustration. He'd lost the vampire horde's trail yet again. For the past eighteen months, he'd been trying to track down the vampire responsible for killing the woman he loved. Failing every time was beyond frustrating. The trail had led them throughout Asia, but it ended in Taiwan. The possibility that the horde was dead and his revenge denied him made him simmer with suppressed rage.

His mind inevitably thought of Hannah, the love forever lost to him. Her long blonde hair and clear green eyes had reminded him at first of Buffy. However, she was so different from Buffy that after he had met her, the comparison ended. Hannah was brilliant and easy going. No matter how many monsters she faced or people who died, she never lost her optimism or love for life.

She was a paradox amongst slayers—a doctor by training, a healer. She had been raised as a military brat, traveling the world with her widower father. Always athletic, she'd not realized for a long time that her extra energy or strength that surged her seventeenth year had a supernatural cause. Her proud father just believed she was exceptional as he was since he was a colonel in the army. When she graduated early from high school and entered Stanford, she'd been lost in books so long that she literally didn't exert herself physically. She'd been grateful for her unflagging energy. The fact that she didn't need much sleep had seemed like a lucky quirk—one her classmates had been immensely envious of. As for slayer dreams, she was a horror movie junky and figured her imagination was overly active.

It wasn't until she'd began her residency that she realized something was wrong. Her light touch holding a blade wasn't so slight. Something was very wrong. When a vampire tried to kill her in an alley, she had known how to defend herself. It'd been instinctive.

After that horrifying encounter, she'd spent months researching the supernatural in between rounds. Finally, she made contact with the Watcher's Council and learned why she was so different. Once she finished her residency, she spent a summer training with the slayers. That's how Xander met her.

He'd been dazzled by her smile from the first introduction. She'd been patching him up. For the first time in his life, he had actively pursued another woman. Buffy and Willow had been surprised at his single-minded pursuit. However, he had just known that she was the one. After their first kiss, he had been even more convinced.

Losing her to this vampire horde that had suddenly cropped up in Asia was the most devastating loss of his life—a life full of heartache and pain. His heart was shattered so completely that the only thing that kept him going was the maddening thought that those blood suckers were still out there taking someone else's lover. The vampire responsible for taking Hannah's life must die. It was a simple as that. Xander didn't have to be the one to kill it, but he wanted to be there when it happened. He just couldn't rest until he saw it done.

One of the slayers he'd grown to trust since she'd fought by his side in Sunnydale, Vi, was with him in Taiwan on the hunt. Not only did she speak most of the Asian dialects and languages, but she was fierce in battle. After spending most of the day scouting out the city, she came up to him.

"I questioned a vampire I caught very thoroughly. He tells me that the vampires we seek are in a warehouse on the outskirts of town," she shared.

They had five of their best slayers with them. Buffy and Faith had their hands full in Cleveland with the hellmouth there becoming very active. Kennedy was in Africa dealing with some other demonic strongholds.

Xander was grateful for a lead and quickly gathered the girls to make plans. If this was the horde they were looking for, he didn't want any to escape. Both Vi and Terah had been there with Xander when they'd lost Hannah. There was no way any of them would forget the vampire that had killed her. He'd drained her and then broke her neck for good measure. Xander had been too far away to reach her. However, he'd watched the horror unfold and tried desperately to reach her side. The vamp had smirked at Xander's pain-filled scream and disappeared in his horde. By the time Willow had arrived, it'd been too late. Several of the vampires had escaped. Hannah was gone, leaving Xander to replay her final moment over and over. He would never forget the face of the vamp who'd killed her.

A part of Xander still hadn't forgiven Willow for not being there. She'd chosen to help her girlfriend even when Hannah and Xander had told her about the new horde. Xander was convinced that his uber-powerful best friend could've prevented her death. They'd not talked much since she'd been killed. When Willow had offered to come with him to Asia a month ago to follow the new lead, Xander had refused her help. He wasn't about to appease her guilt now.

All he could focus on was making that vampire suffer and die. The one good thing about knowing Angel was that Xander knew for sure that vampires did go to some type of hell dimension when they died. Not only had Angel been sent to one, he'd encountered a few in his work in L.A. He was really looking forward to sending Hannah's killer to one of them.

However, when they got to the warehouse in Taiwan, the number of vampires were much higher than they'd anticipated. They'd grown their numbers. Two of his girls were dead before he had a chance to regroup or retreat. Then all of a sudden, ninjas in much greater numbers than the vampires appeared out of nowhere. They began ruthlessly cutting through the horde. Xander recognized their attire and knew it was the League of Assassins. Even though he had no idea why they were in Taiwan, he was grateful for the help, nonetheless.

Then he spotted the bastard that had killed Hannah. He swung his ax, cutting through the bodies in his way, not caring if they died—just wanting a path cleared. His focus was so strong that he failed to see the blow that hit him from behind.

Before he lost consciousness, he heard a female voice that wasn't one of his call out, "Take him!"

*****_Nanda Parbat*****_

Xander awoke in a rush, sitting up and bracing for a fight. However, he was alone in a room that he didn't recognize. Frowning in confusion, he got up and went to the door. It was unlocked, so he opened it. In the hall, he saw a sentinel standing guard.

Grinning, Xander said, "Take me to your leader!"

The guard nodded and turned. Xander shrugged. He hadn't expected it to be so easy, but he followed.

When he walked into an open room, he recognized the man in its center.

"Ra's? How am I here? Where are my friends?" Xander asked in confusion.

Ra's smiled at the man he had secretly kept tabs on since he'd saved his and Nyssa's life. He knew an opportunity would arrive that he could exploit and gain the main's loyalty. Now it had arrived.

"Ah, Xander, you have awakened. That is good," he said, gesturing for him to sit next to him. He turned to a guard. "Leave us." The guard nodded and left.

"My daughter Nyssa and many of my men came across the vampires you were battling in Taiwan. Nyssa recognized you and after slaying the vampire that knocked you out, she ordered my men to bring you to me," Ra's explained.

"My friends? Are they okay?" Xander asked.

"I am sorry to report that two of your girls fell in the battle, but the rest still live," Ra's replied.

Xander had seen two slayers fall, so he knew which Ra's was referring to. Sorrow filled him even as he was grateful that Vi still lived. "Although I'm grateful for the help, you can't just kidnap me and take me to your lair," Xander said, looking around. "That's what this is, right? Your lair?"

Ra's gave a slight smile at the American's phrasing. "It is my home in Nanda Parbat," Ra's said. "Here you are safe."

"If I desired safety, I would still be working at a construction site in California," Xander said coldly. "I was trying to kill a vampire."

"Ah, yes. The one that killed your love," Ra's said with sympathy. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Xander said, grim at the reminder. "But did he escape or did your men kill him?"

"Alas, the monster alluded us once again," Ra's said, obviously annoyed at the fact. "We, too, have been hunting this particular vampire."

"You know him?" Xander asked in surprise.

Ra's nodded. "Yes. He was the first vampire I captured and brought here to learn about the vampire myth," Ra's shared. "Meeting you was an eventful time. The League must be ready to face all enemies. Thus, we studied and came across this particular vampire."

"What do you know about him?" Xander asked.

"His name is Wen Li, and he is hundreds of years old," Ra's said.

"How did you manage to capture a master vampire?" Xander inquired.

"I was deceived," Ra's admitted sheepishly. "The vampire allowed himself to be captured so that he could infiltrate my ranks and turn my men."

"What?" Xander asked in surprise. "The horde with him are trained assassins?" That explains how he lost two slayers so quickly.

Nodding, Ra's replied, "How else has he managed to allude us both for so long?"

Xander grew angry. "So really, _you_ are responsible for Hannah's death!" he accused. "If you hadn't foolishly and arrogantly started playing with forces you are _not _trained to handle, she'd still be alive!"

"I will admit that I underestimated greatly the vampire. He seemed so ordinary—outside of his vampirism," Ra's shared, not taking offense at Xander's anger. "I promised he would live if he allowed my men to learn from him. We fought him, learning just how strong a vampire is. He helped us capture a few others of his kind, so that we could learn all their weaknesses—how to kill them. However, when he offered to empower one of my men with the gift of vampirism, we learned of his great deception."

"A vampire is a demon! They lose their humanity!" Xander said crossly.

"Yes, I am aware. Now," Ra's said regretfully. "I lost one of my best men to the demon that he became. It was he who allowed Wen Li to escape. But not before turning over twenty of my men. If I was wrong, I have paid many times over for my mistake. I have lost many soldiers trying to end this threat."

Xander just shook his head, amazed at the man's arrogance and stupidity. However, as much as he wanted to tell the demon head what a stupid head he was, he refrained—barely.

"That's why they were so formidable. They've killed now ten of my slayers," Xander said.

"Why has not your leader taken him out?" Ra's asked. He had learned all he could about Buffy Summers and her inner circle after he met his first demon and Xander. The girl was rumored to be like Ra's—defying death at every turn. A formidable leader, she kept her hand tightly on her slayers. Ra's tried to find one that would betray her and join his league. However, none seemed inclined. He eventually learned that slayers were linked in some manner by mystical dreams and other things. Even those who did not actively pursue their calling remained loyal to the Golden Slayer and the Red Witch.

He looked at Xander carefully. However, it was this man that all adored. All of his sources revealed that the power of the slayers was unmatched by their leader, Buffy and her second Faith. None could beat either in combat. Many feared them, but all respected them even as some loved them. Those that did not love them still remained loyal. Yet it was Xander they all loved the most. No matter their origin, each slayer that worked with this ordinary human remained devoted afterward—devoted and fiercely protective.

Ra's had lost at least one man in his attempt to capture and question a slayer. Always curious about their human captor, the slayers had remained passive until Xander's name was mentioned. Then they would fight to the death to escape, fearing Ra's would use them to get to Xander.

"I told Buffy that I would deal with this horde, so they've stayed out of it," Xander said. "Buffy and Faith, though, are busy with an apocalypse in America where there's an active hellmouth."

"My sources tell me that your Red Witch is even stronger than your Buffy. Why is she not aiding your quest?" Ra's wondered.

Xander's eye flashed, revealing more than he realized. "She has other things to occupy her time," he said coldly. "Besides, if she'd been around when we were fighting the horde, Hannah would still be alive."

"Ah, you know the future?" Ra's asked calmly.

"No! But I know Will. There's nothing she can't do if she tries," Xander said grimly. Then he realized something. "What sources? How do you know so much about my people?" Before Ra's could answer a thought occurred to him. "It's _you_! You're the one who captured and interrogated my girls!"

"I meant no harm," Ra's said. "I was simply wanting to learn more about you and your slayers. They all remain fiercely loyal to you above even their leader."

Xander gave a bitter laugh. "Because I'm the weakest one. I'm their pet monkey, good for laughs and a shoulder to cry on," he said.

Ra's frowned. "I do not know why you feel that way. It is you who command their greatest devotion. This devotion is not due to condescension but admiration. They would die for you," Ra's said. "One does not die for a pet."

Xander was struck silent by the mild rebuke. They were interrupted by Nyssa. "Father, Wen Li has moved out of Taiwan. He is once again at our door. He grows too bold," she said.

Xander looked at the woman he'd met when she was still a teen. She'd grown into a beautiful woman. Her composure was impressive as she faced her father, barely glancing at Xander. "What? No hello?" Xander said with a teasing grin.

Nyssa faced him. "I have saved your life. We are even," she said. Then she turned and left.

Xander laughed. "Now that's a woman!" he announced in admiration.

"Yes, she has made me very proud. My men are loyal to her," he said. "However, she is still in need of a strong man at her side."

Xander sighed. "Not this again! I told you that I could find my own wife!" he said.

"Have you not lost the only one you would choose?" Ra's pointed out.

Xander nodded. "I don't think they'll ever be another like Hannah. She was the most perfect woman I have ever known, and I know a lot of women," he shared, his eye filled will sorrow. Eighteen months hadn't done much to dampen the pain.

"Now you should not seek love but an heir. One that would fill your days with joy again," Ra's said, knowing instinctively where Xander was vulnerable.

Hannah had wanted at least three children. They had planned on marrying and starting a family right away. Xander didn't know if he could ever have a child with another woman. It was a painful and depressing thought. "The mother of my future children is gone. I don't want another," he said grimly.

"You feel that way now," Ra's said in understanding. "I have lost a great love before. I know what it is you feel. I have experienced both the gift and loss of a lover and a child. Your Hannah would not wish you to mourn forever."

Xander knew he was right about that. Due to the nature of their jobs, he and Hannah had spoken more than once about the possibility of losing the other. Xander knew she had too much love to give if she had lost him. However, he wasn't sure his heart could take another disappointment. None of his romantic relationships worked out for him. He had loved three women in his life. All three of them were now dead. However, Hannah was the only one who had died while they were in the middle of planning their future.

Ra's knew that he'd finally made a point that Xander couldn't ignore. He pressed forward. "Don't think of betraying your love with another love. Think of finding someone to share your life with. Someone that seeks to punish the wicked as you punish the evil. Someone that could give you children," Ra's said. "Besides, you fight alongside women you can never truly equal because they are not mere humans. With my daughter, you would be her equal. I can train you to be so in every way."

Xander considered his words. He was still considering them when food was brought to him. Then he was led to a hot spring to clean up. Troubled, he asked one of the guards for a phone. He knew that he would need to contact Willow and Vi.

Choosing the lesser of the two, he called Vi. "I'm okay," he told her.

"I was very concerned. Those fighters took you after killing many vampires. I did not know if they were the enemy or not," Vi said.

"They're not. The daughter of their leader was the one who brought me to her father. I have met him before. They have information about the vampire we seek," Xander said.

"Willow and Buffy are very worried. Did you call them?" Vi asked.

"No. I was hoping you would," he said.

"Xander, you put me in a difficult position," she said in disapproval.

"Just tell them I'm fine, and I will call them soon," he told Vi.

"Tell me where you are, and I will come to give you aid," she said.

"I'm somewhere in the Hindu mountains. It's called Nanda Parbat. I'll be in contact soon," he said. She didn't like it, but she agreed.

Ra's gave him a demonstration of his fighters. Then he had Nyssa battle the strongest of them. Xander clapped when she disarmed the man. His enthusiasm startled the too stoic young woman. Ra's gave a smile of satisfaction as he watched them very carefully.

Before nightfall, Ra's dismissed everyone and faced Xander. "Have you considered my offer?" Ra's asked.

"How does your daughter feel about your offer?" Xander asked.

"She will do as she is told," Ra's said simply.

Xander was offended on Nyssa's behalf. "I'm a feminist. I would never marry a woman who didn't truly want it," he said.

"If I help you kill Wen Li, you will consider the union?" Ra's asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I will discuss it with Nyssa," Xander said.

When she entered the room a short time later, Ra's said to her, "Daughter, Xander would speak with you." Nyssa looked surprised when her father left them alone. However, she said nothing.

Xander felt extremely awkward and didn't know how to proceed. "Is there any man that you are attached to?" he asked. When she gave him an unblinking stare, he added, "I mean romantically."

"There is not," she replied.

"Would you be willing to marry me if I decided it was a good idea?" Xander said. In his mind, he could hear Buffy, Dawn, and Willow protesting. However, they'd controlled too much of his life for too long. Maybe it was time he forged a life outside of theirs.

"If it is the Demon's wish, it will be so," Nyssa said without emotion.

Xander gave her a frustrated look. "I'm not asking that! I want to know what you actually feel! You do have feelings don't you? You're not some mindless drone?" he asked, baiting her.

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Yes, I have feelings," she said.

Xander moved closer to her, reaching out for her hand. "I'm not a brute. I'm not really a warrior like the men you know. I'd always treat you with kindness," Xander said. "But I would never be party to anything that would hurt you or be against your real desire."

Nyssa was silent a long time. Finally, she looked down and took a breath as if bracing herself. "I'm not attracted to you," she said like it was a dark confession.

Xander laughed. "I have one eye. I'm no prize, so that's okay. We wouldn't be a love match—although I would hope we could grow to care for one another," he said.

Nyssa gave him a searching look. He seemed so open and honest. Maybe she could trust him. "I meant that I'm not attracted to _any_ man," she said.

Xander's mouth fell open at her unexpected confession. "You're gay?" he asked.

"I suppose you could say that," she said in resignation.

Xander put his hand on her shoulder. "My best friend is also, so I'm okay with that," Xander said, smiling at her.

"My father needs heirs," Nyssa said.

Xander frowned. "If I didn't marry you, he'd probably force some other guy on you, right?" Xander wondered.

"Most likely," she replied.

Xander felt anger building as he thought of the unfairness of her life. He was a born protector of women. Ever since he first saw his dad slap his mom, he'd been a defender of the fairer sex—even if they didn't need it. "I could protect you," he said quietly.

Nyssa opened her mouth to protest the idea that she needed the protection of a man. Then she realized what he was saying. "Do you mean you'd marry me in name only? So my father would not try this again?" she asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "We'd be free to be discreet if you met someone else. I doubt he believes in divorce," Xander said with a grin.

Nyssa found herself returning his smile. "No, he does not. You would die before you would be allowed to divorce me," she informed him.

"We'd have to eventually consummate the marriage. Maybe you'd get pregnant with a son the first time," Xander said, winking at her.

Now Nyssa laughed. This man was so different from all others she had met. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a husband if he was the man. "Would you be willing to marry into the League? You know what it entails," she wondered.

"I don't know. I'd have to see what your father expects. I could never walk away from my friends if they needed me," Xander said, frowning. A part of him wondered what he was doing. Could he really marry a woman he didn't know? Yet he'd known and loved every part of Anya and had still left her at the altar. Hannah never got a chance to marry him. There would never be another woman for him like her—he just knew that in his bones. Nyssa might be the best thing. Marrying her would keep him from his well-meaning friends' match-making attempts.

"Loyalty is a trait my father greatly admires," Nyssa said.

Ra's came into the room, overhearing the last remark. "That is true. Loyalty to the League is everything," he said.

"I'm not looking to be an assassin," Xander said. "I don't and won't kill humans. Ever."

Ra's nodded. "Yes, I knew that about you. Your union with my daughter would not necessarily require you to be one of my men," he said. "If you decided you wanted to be the heir and lead the League instead of Nyssa, though, you'd have the right to take it from her."

Nyssa tensed but said nothing. Xander couldn't help reaching out for her hand and squeezing it. "That'd never happen, so if that's your secret plan, this would never work," Xander said flatly. "I could never disrespect my wife that way. Buffy and Will would kick my ass and then yours for thinking such a thing. "

"You dare suggest someone could oppose the Demon and live?" Nyssa asked, offended at the idea even as she felt comforted by his attitude. Confused by the contradictory feelings he invoked, she pulled her hand away from him.

"We'd have to work on the brainwashing if our marriage has a chance," Xander teased.

Ra's sighed. The man was most irreverent. However, there was steel in him. Steel can be forged into a deadly weapon.

"So, you would agree to the union?" Ra's asked him.

Xander looked at Nyssa, who nodded. "Your daughter thinks I may be bearable," he said, grinning. "However, I can't say yes yet. I need to think about it some more. But I'm considering it."

Ra's smiled in satisfaction. Once his men helped end the horde, he knew Xander would be convinced.

******_The Next Day*****_

Xander was sitting at a table with Ra's and Nyssa eating breakfast. Several of Ra's top soldiers were there. Their meal was interrupted by a green flash. All but Xander and Ra's jumped to their feet. Xander had a feeling he knew what was happening. When a portal opened, he knew.

"Relax. It's just my friends," he said in resignation. The men looked at him in shock and awe and then back at the open portal. Vi walked through it with Dawn on her heels. When the portal closed without anyone else following, he relaxed. "Hey, this is good. It's just Dawn and Vi."

"Why is that good?" Nyssa asked as Xander stood and waved at his friends.

"Because my sister is going to kick his ass," Dawn said, glaring at Xander.

Ra's men tensed. A threat against a guest of the Demon was a threat against the Demon. Ra's waved his hand. "Stand down," he told them.

When Dawn moved to hug Xander and not hit him, the tension in the room noticeably dropped.

"Dawn, this is Ra's al Ghul, the leader of this band of ninjas," Xander said, grinning at Ra's, who didn't appreciate the title.

"We are the League of Assassins," Nyssa corrected, too much like her father.

"You say assassin; I say ninja. Ninja is way cooler," Xander said with a smirk. "This is Vi, one of the slayers helping me find Hannah's killer."

"We know where he hides," Vi said. "Dawn and I came to tell you."

"We will prepare to end this once and for all," Ra's said. "Tell me what you know."

Vi looked at Xander, waiting for his permission. Xander nodded. "Yes, tell him the details while I talk to Dawn," Xander said, leading her away.

"Xan, Buffy is freaking out. She and Faith are in the middle of some bad shit, and it's making her crazy that she can't be here. When they took you, she almost left anyway," Dawn shared. Xander winced. "When Vi called and said that you were okay, she'd been fighting with Faith about leaving the hellmouth."

"I'm sorry. I met Nyssa and her father several years ago when we were tracking a pair of demon hybrids in this area," Xander explained. "She recognized me when I was knocked out by one of the vamps in the warehouse. Turns out, they know the vampire who killed Hannah."

"Seriously?" Dawn asked in surprise. She listened intently as he filled her in.

"There's something else," he said hesitatingly. He knew she would seriously freak when he told her what he was considering. But Dawn had always been his biggest supporter and one of his closest friends. To him, she _was _his little sister. Her judgment was never as harsh as Buffy or Willow's, so he knew if he could tell anyone, it was her.

Dawn's mouth fell open when he shared what he was thinking of doing. "Willow is going to go all Darth Willow on us if you do this!" Dawn warned.

"It isn't any of Willow's business who I decide to marry!" Xander protested.

"Well, she won't see it that way," Dawn said knowingly.

"Don't tell her or Buffy," Xander begged. "I will once I have decided for sure."

Dawn sighed but agreed.

When Ra's began organizing his men, Dawn pulled Vi aside and told her what Xander had said.

"You must tell your sister," Vi said.

"I can't. I promised," Dawn said, feeling torn.

"I didn't make any promises," Vi said bluntly. There was no way this could be kept from her leaders.

"Don't tell Buffy!" Dawn ordered. She hated when Xander got upset with her. He'd been her hero for so long that she couldn't bear it when he was disappointed in her.

"Fine," Vi said. She wouldn't argue anymore with the slayer's sister. However, she would most definitely call Willow.

Across the room, Xander was trying to explain what a portal was to Nyssa. He wasn't doing a very good job. "Basically, Dawn's blood is a wee bit mystical," Xander said. "She can do things most humans can't."

"Except for Willow. Willow can do about anything," Dawn said with a grin as she overheard Xander's bumbling explanation.

"So how are you mystical? Is it your relation to the slayer?" Nyssa asked.

"Sort of," Dawn said vaguely. "My blood contains properties to open portals. It took me a while to master the ability."

"You have to bleed to open those doorways?" Nyssa asked with interest.

"Yep," Dawn said with a shrug. "After a while, you get used to it. Like a diabetic who has to test their blood daily."

"It doesn't take much," Xander said. Then he noticed Vi wasn't around. "Where did Vi go?"

"Probably scoping out this place," Dawn said.

It didn't take long before Ra's led them out of his compound. He and Dawn had an argument about using her portal to pop in the horde. Ra's was not willing to risk his men on such a means of transportation. The powers Xander's friends possessed were awe-inspiring, but they were also dangerous. Dependency on magic always came with a prize. He'd long suspected that his Pit had magical roots, not natural. He'd become a slave to it. Without it, he would be dead and the League without a leader. Until he had assurances that his daughter would succeed as he had, he would not stop utilizing its gift. The portal was not an option. The distance was not far anyway. Using magic was never a first option for him.

Dawn pouted but agreed to not portal herself to the horde. She refused to stay out of the fighting, insisting that she was just as capable of killing a vampire as anyone else. Her argument of years of field experience silenced the League doubters. Many of them had yet to encounter a vampire. Those that had had seen many friends killed by the vile creatures, so they were most impressed with her boast.

Xander didn't share an important fact. Dawn never slayed without several slayers or her sister and Willow there to protect her. She had her pride after all.

A short time later, the group approached the cave entrance where the vampires were supposed to be hiding. Vi and one of Ra's' guys scouted ahead to confirm the intel was good.

"We can't fight in a cave. We have to get them out of there somehow," Xander said, frowning. His mind went back to his soldier days. "What we need is a smoke bomb."

"Did you say you needed a smoke bomb?" a female voice said from behind them.

They all turned. Xander groaned. "Great!" he said sarcastically.

Ra's knew immediately who it was as the woman had red hair. "The Red Witch," he said, causing a murmur to move amongst his men. They parted as Willow walked through them.

She had a smile on her face, but Xander knew better. "How did you find us?" he asked, unhappy to see her.

"Who do you think told Vi about this place?" she asked with a smirk.

"I told you, Will, I don't want or need your help," Xander said, a stubborn glint to his eye.

Willow's face lost its smile. She narrowed her eyes, ignoring the fascinated audience. "I don't give a damn what you want, Xander. This has gone on long enough," she said. She spoke a word of magic and smoke came out of the cave. "I'm ending this now."

"It's not your place!" Xander exclaimed angrily.

"You are my family! I have every right to avenge your loss!" Willow said, her eyes going dark. Vampires came out of the cave. When they saw the group of fresh blood, they attacked. "Point out the monster who killed Hannah."

Xander was stubbornly silent as Nyssa moved to cut down a nearby vampire. Ra's watched the scene with interest, curious about the witch he'd heard so much about.

"There! There he is!" Vi shouted, pointing to Wen Lin, who was standing at the mouth of the cave, his lips curled disdainfully.

"Don't! He's mine!" Xander snarled.

Willow ignored him. She lifted her hand and knocked all the vampires back away from Wen Li. Then she muttered a spell and pulled her hand back. Gasps of shock were heard as the master vampire was pulled against his will toward them by invisible strands of magic. Willow froze the vampire in front of Xander. "And here he is," she said to Xander.

Ra's pulled his sword, ready to cut off the head of the beast that had taken so many of his men. "I will do it," he declared.

Willow lifted her hand and an invisible wall came down in front of Ra's, impeding his movement. His men were frozen in horror. None had ever dared oppose their leader so effortlessly. The insult of her not even facing Ra's while she so easily froze him was what was truly disturbing.

"Xander, I loved Hannah, too. Don't you think it broke my heart to know she was taken from you? From us?" Willow asked. "I'm sorry. I know I cannot ever make it up to you, but I can help you end this. Hannah wouldn't want you to keep being consumed by her death. You know that I know better than anyone how you feel."

"It's not fair using Tara. Not now," Xander grumbled. His anger at her was hard to hold onto when faced with her love and compassion.

Willow step closer to him, the vampire still frozen in front of them. The tableau played out as the League and Vi overwhelmed the vampires that came out of the cave. Dawn, Ra's, and several of his guards remained there to witness the scene.

"I love you, Xander. More than I love any man on this planet. Please quit hating me for failing you," Willow said, tears streaming down her face. Her guilt for failing Hannah and Xander was real, and he could see it—finally.

At the sight of her real grief and remorse, Xander felt something inside him finally thaw. Hating Willow hadn't been easy. She'd been a part of his life for too long. More than anyone left alive, she knew him. She got him. Buffy tried and loved him. Faith appreciated him, but it was Will who truly understood him. Losing her at the same time he'd lost Hannah had made the last year and a half even harder. He hadn't had her to share his grief with.

It was time to forgive her. He pulled her into his arms into a tight hug. Willow released Ra's, who took a tentative step forward, gripping his sword. He glared at the witch, but he wisely chose to not retaliate for her insult.

Xander pulled back, looking at the vampire who took Hannah from him. Making a decision, he nodded to Ra's. "You can have your vengeance. That'll be good enough for me," Xander said to him.

Ra's stepped forward as Willow and Xander stepped away. Wen Li snarled, trying in vain to move away from the invisible hands that held him. Ra's swung his sword, chopping off his head. He gave a grim smile of satisfaction as the vampire who had plagued him turned to dust. "It is done," he said.

Willow clapped her hands. "Thank the goddess!" she exclaimed. Then she turned to Xander. "We can go home now."

"Ah, Will, there's something I forgot to tell you," he said, looking nervously at Nyssa.

"Xander's going to marry Ra's daughter Nyssa!" Dawn blurted out.

"What?" Willow asked in shock.

"It's not official. I was considering it," Xander said quickly.

"My daughter would make a fitting mate for your friend. She is my heir," Ra's said proudly.

"Did you suddenly fall in love?" Willow asked Xander.

"Well, no," Xander admitted.

"Did you grow a sudden desire to dress in all black and murder people with swords?" Willow said, her voice dripping with derision.

"We do not murder!" Nyssa defended. "We dispense justice where it's needed."

"You kill humans. We do not. He will not be marrying you, sweetie," Willow said, giving the girl a smile. It couldn't be easy living with all these men, having such a terrible legacy. The woman was a hottie.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Xander protested.

"I am. You decided that yourself years ago," Willow reminded him with a grin.

Xander opened his mouth to protest. Then sighed in defeat. "_One_ time. One time I said you could be the boss of me," he grumbled.

Ra's saw his dream dying a slow death as he realized that the hold these women had on Xander was too strong.

"Dawn, will you open a portal to Cleveland? Buffy said if she doesn't see Xander alive and whole she will bring down the hammer," Willow said.

Xander held out his hand to Ra's. "I'm sorry, Ra's. I really am honored," he said.

Ra's sighed. "I understand. Your loyalty is already taken," he said.

Xander turned to Nyssa. "I'm sorry," he told her, pulling her in for a hug.

At first, she froze—hugs were not something she'd received a lot of. Then she leaned into it as he whispered, "Anytime you need me, come find me. I will do whatever it takes."

Nyssa gave him a grateful look. "Thank you," she said softly.

Xander squeezed her hand before stepping away. He waved at the assassins standing guard around them—the vampires all destroyed. "It's been fun, guys!" he told them. A few gave him a smile. Most glared at him. He had disrupted their lives and insulted their leader by refusing to marry their heir.

"Next time you want to know about the supernatural, give me a call before you go picking up demons and taking them home to play with," Xander told Ra's.

Ra's could make no promises. However, he knew it was better to have this group as a possible ally and not an enemy. He stood with his daughter and watched them disappear into the portal. That was the strangest sight he had ever encountered in all his long years.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Father," Nyssa said gravely. Xander would've been a strange fit for the League. He would've changed things for all time. However, she felt that he would've brought much need joy to her life.

"The failure was mine, daughter," Ra's said. "I failed to see just how bonded he was to his friends. It would never have worked. The man is most undisciplined."

Nyssa gave a rare smile. "Very true," she agreed. She hoped he would find a love like the one he lost some day. He deserved it.

*****_The End*****_


End file.
